


You Are Poetry

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Come on, Cas. My lousy love life is no secret.”They’re in the library at the bunker, sharing a pair of beers. Dean flips his bottle cap just to hear it clatter across the table.“We don’t have to pretend.” Dean takes a sip of his beer. It’s bitter. “I’m just not built for love.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	You Are Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover

“Come on, Cas. My lousy love life is no secret.” 

They’re in the library at the bunker, sharing a pair of beers. Dean flips his bottle cap just to hear it clatter across the table.

“We don’t have to pretend.” Dean takes a sip of his beer. It’s bitter. “I’m just not built for love.”

Cas hasn’t touched his beer. He pushes it aside, puts both elbows on the table, and leans forward. “You know that’s not true.”

“Do I?” Another sip. When finished, he keeps hold of the bottle like a security blanket.

“Dean.”

“Lighten up, Cas. I’ve resigned myself to it. It’s no big deal.” 

Sometimes, usually in the dark and quiet, loneliness claws away at his chest, but he can easily ignore it with loud enough music and cold enough water splashed onto his face. Keep moving forward, never stop. 

“Dean -”

“Don’t worry about it -”

Cas abruptly stands, chair flying back. “Dean Winchester, you will listen to me.”

Dean shuts his mouth.

Cas stares at him, in that long, unblinking way, so distinctly Cas. It should unnerve Dean but it doesn’t. It hasn’t for a long time.

“You are poetry,” Cas says.

“What?”

“You are sunshine. And laughter. You are a warm blanket in winter. The first bite of an ice cream sandwich. The first conscious thought after a good dream.”

“Cas,” Dean says, maybe to stop him, maybe to keep him going.

“You are all the best parts of being human.” Cas takes a breath. His eyes are an ocean and Dean doesn’t know how to swim. “You are not just made for love, Dean, you _are_ love.” 

Dean can’t find his voice for a moment. “Those are some pretty words, Cas.”

“I mean them.”

“I know you do.” Dean looks away. He picks at the label of his beer. “Sit down. You’re embarrassing me.”

Cas fixes his chair and sits. It’s a long, awkward moment. Even though Dean’s not lost in Cas’s eyes anymore, he’s still drowning, wrapped up in too kind words.

“You are love, Dean,” Cas says again, and Dean burns all over.

“Okay, Romeo,” Dean says, but he’s smiling now, even as he takes his next sip. Even as he places the beer on the table and pushes it totally aside. As he stands up and walks around the length of the table. 

“Cas.” Dean pats Cas’s shoulder then leaves his hand there.

Cas reaches up and puts his hand over Dean’s. A small gesture, that shifts the whole world.

“Cas, do you…?” Dean’s not sure what he’s asking. Or, more, he doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants.

“I know you are built for love, Dean,” Cas says, “because I love you.”

Dean laughs, happiness bubbling in his chest. “Would it surprise you if I told you that I love you, too?”

“No,” Cas says, confident. He’s standing, straight up into Dean’s space. Dean does not move back, doesn’t even think to. It’s so comfortable to have Cas so near, like they should have been this way all along.

“‘Not built for love,’“ Cas grumbles. “Ridiculous.”

“Admittedly,” Dean says, leaning closer. “It wasn’t my best line.” Their noses brush. “Yours were good, though.”

And Cas kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
